The present invention is drawn to a device for breaking rocks. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for breaking rocks which has a recoil assembly and a cushioned tool holding structure. For the purposes of this application, the term "rock " may be taken to include, rocks, stones, ores, construction materials, or the like.